This invention relates to an improvement in an apparatus for measuring the melting point and boiling point of gas to obtain the purity and the mixture ratio of sample gases.
A variety of methods of measuring, for example, with a gas chromatograph or the like the purity of a sample gas such as benzene or the mixture ratio of several gases in mixed gases are heretofore carried out, but its measuring operation is complicated and the apparatus for measuring them is disadvantageously considerably expensive.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has already proposed an appratus for accurately measuring the melting point of sample gas by utilizing the fact that the melting point and the boiling point of the gas vary according to the amount of impurities contained in the sample gas and that the melting point and the boiling point of the gas exhibit predetermined value in accordance with the mixture ratio of the mixed gases.